wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Do the Flap
"Do The Flap" is a song from Big Red Car about doing a flap dance. It was adapted from The Cockroaches song: You Got the Drop. Song Credits 1995 Version * Music: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Tony Henry * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Greg Page * Music and Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Adaptation Percussion: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music Publishing * Copyright: Control 2006 Instrumental * Music: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Tony Henry * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1995 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Greg Truman * Character Voices - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums - Andrew Bignell * Organ/Keyboard Trumpet - Jeff Fatt 2006 Instrumental * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Listen Lyrics Greg: Here's a dance called the flap. Let's do it together. Here we go. (singing) First you put your hands up Then you put them down You put them up again And you shake them all around. Let's go high (High) Let's go low (Low) And guess what? Everybody: What? Greg: We're doing the flap now We're doing the Everybody: F L A P Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap now Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap now Greg: You put your hands up Then you put them down You put them up again And you turn all around. Let's go high (High) Let's go low (Low) And guess what? Everybody: What? Greg: We're doing the flap now We're doing the Everybody: F L A P Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap now Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap now Greg: Oh, Dorothy? Dorothy: Yes? Greg: Are you flapping over there? Dorothy: Flapping good. Greg: How about you, Henry the Octopus? Are you having a flap, too? Henry: Oh, I can't stop flapping. Oh! Greg: Uh, Captain Feathersword, are you flapping over there? Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, I'm flapping me heartie. Greg: Alright, let's all flap. The Wiggles are doing the flap, too. How about you? Everybody: F L A P Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap now Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: We're doing the flap Everybody: Doing the flap Greg: Let's roll our arms up now Till we roll them down. Roll them to the side Then roll them all around. You roll high (High) You roll low (Low) Then guess what? Everybody: What? Greg: We're doing the flap now We're doing the Everybody: F L A P Greg: We've done the flap. Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Trivia * Drummer Andrew Bignell recorded two snare drum tracks. One is heard on the left channel while the other is on the right channel. * The song was written in 1995. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Anthony Henry Songs